


Почтальоны Хогвартса

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Автор - Ристе.Шкатулка, декорированная в технике пирографии.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	Почтальоны Хогвартса

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - Ристе.
> 
> Шкатулка, декорированная в технике пирографии.


End file.
